Chapter 55 - Timothy’s Secret Weapon: Burn Bright Sage Of The Stars
“That’s guy’s power is unreal…he completely overpowered Timothy when he finished powering up.” trembled Jaime “Your right…do you think that Timothy can still win?” asked Tanza They all looked on at Jaice and Timothy as the two had now stopped fighting and were now motionless. “But if he can’t win then we’re all doomed.” sighed Misty “Timothy won’t lose…he’s trained to hard to just lose to that guy.” assured Alice “But you saw it yourself…during that little squable Timothy was no match for him.” said Rodney “Don’t you all worry about Timothy…he’s not done yet.” assured Jin “Chu.” nodded Kachu “Hmm….” said Randy and he looked over at Jin. “Are you sure?” asked Jamie “Yes…Timothy now knows that he can’t win by normal means. So he’s about to pull out his Trump Card.” smiled Jin “Trump Card?” wondered Rodney confused. They all looked around at each other confused about what Jin was talking about. With their on eye’s they had just saw Timothy get thrashed by Jaice and yet Jin told them not to worry. “What is his trump card?”’ asked Hinta “You’re about to see.” smiled Jin Though they didn’t understand why Jin was so calm they didn’t ask anymore question and looked back over at the field. ……………………. Meanwhile back on the battlefield Jaice continued to look at Timothy who was still calmly standing and smiling at him. Jaice continued to rack his brain for any reason why Timothy would be so calm. “I just don’t get it…why is he so calm. He knows I’m more powerful than him and yet he’s not even worried.” thought Jaice to himself. Timothy grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw it up into the sky, before he pushed a button on his watch. His jacket exploded in a cloud of white smoke and in his hand landed a capsule before he put it into his pocket. He then took off his watch and also put it into his pocket and then looked back up at Jaice still smiling. “Now what’s he doing.” thought Jaice to himself. “Tell me…Jaice since you’ve live for centuries now tell me…how a star is born?” asked Timothy as he began to float into the air. “What kind of question is that?” asked Jaice He watched as Timothy floated into the air and stopped in front of him still smiling. “Tell me…how is a star made?” Timothy asked again. Jaice stared at him confused at the purpose of the question that Timothy was asking him. “It’s a simple answer…stars are born when clouds of dust in space become agitated by powerful explosions creating mass’s of gas and dust. These clouds then collapses under their own gravitational force and the center material begins to heat up. If the temperature becomes hot enough a protostar is born. “ Timothy asked as he looked up into the sky. “What?” wondered Jaice looking at Timothy confused. “But this is only the first stage…a protostar isn’t really a star I think. If it is I think it would be more of a baby star.” thought Timothy “Still tell me what does any of this have to do with out fight?” asked Jaice “However either way a star isn’t truly born until equilibrium within the protostar is achieved. Only during this time can a star be born or it dies.” smiled Timothy “What are you getting at?” asked Jaice again. “How would you like to see a star born?” asked Timothy “You must be a fool. Creating a star is impossible…even for somebody as strong as me.”Jaice retorted “Even a fool knows he can’t touch the stars, but that doesn’t stop a wise man from trying.” laughed Timothy “What?” wondered Jaice “You wanted to know what my secret weapon was…well prepare your self.” said Timothy Jaice still confused looked at Timothy as he crouched and began to power up. He then notices the clouds in the sky began to roll in and began to swirl high above Timothy. Thunder began to rumble as lightning began to streak across the sky striking wildly at the ground. Jaice looked around as the strange weather condition when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Jaice looked back at Timothy and noticed the lightning had started to strike a red barrier of energy that was now surrounding him. Jaice continued to stare at Timothy when all of a sudden Timothy looked up at him his eye’s glowing with an emerald green energy. Suddenly Jaice noticed that the gravity started to become more powerful and he began to get pulled toward Timothy. “What’s happening?” wondered Jaice He continued to try and hold himself back as rubble and dust from around them began to get pulled in toward Timothy circling around him. Jaice fought the increasing gravity that was slowly pulling him toward Timothy, but he was unable to hold his ground. He quickly powered up and dashed away from gaining enough distance from the increased gravity to where he couldn’t feel its effects. “What is he doing?” pondered Jaice He continued to look and saw that large chucks of earth started to tear from the ground and get drawn into a now large glowing sphere of crimson energy. As he watched on he noticed the clouds from the sky had also started to get drawn into the large red sphere. Suddenly the red sphere began to glow much brighter like it was about to exploded, but instead it began to pulsate. Jaice watched as the sphere contracted much like a heartbeat and then he notice the ground underneath it start to melt. “What the…the ground is starting to melt.” noted Jaice The red sphere continued to pulsate as it floated above the large pool of molten rock that was created from the heat that it was giving off. Jaice held up his arms shielding his face from the intense heat that the sphere was giving off. “The heat…it feel‘s like a miniature sun or something. I can feel the heat this far away and its only getting hotter.” said Jaice as he continued to shield himself. All of a sudden Jaice noticed that the crimson sphere started to smaller like it was collapsing in on it self. The sphere continued to get smaller until it suddenly exploded with tremendous force knocking Jaice even farther back. Jaice managed to gain control over his body again and straighten himself out before bracing against the blowing wind. “Now what’s happening?” pondered Jaice When the wind finally stopped blowing Jaice looked out at a large cloud of white smoke and as it cleared he notice something floating in the center of it. He flew closer to the dispersing cloud and saw Timothy floating motionlessly with a crimson energy surrounding. Though he couldn’t put his finger on it he felt that Timothy had just gone through some kind of transformation. He examined him and his physical appearance hadn’t changed any though his shirt had been destroyed. Jaice also noticed that above his closed eyes a black star tattoo had appeared on his forehead. Just then Jaice backed several feet away when Timothy opened his eye’s which where glowed crimson. ……………. A good distance away from the battlefield ground the group stared silently after being awed by the unfolding event. “What just happened…what in the world did Timothy just do?” asked Rodney Everybody looked back at Jin and saw that he was still smiling while looking at the battlefield. “This power I’m sensing now it doesn’t feel like ki at all.” noted Randy “Your right…it feels more like…Senjutsu.” agreed Jamie “That’s because it is.” stated Jin “Sen…Senjutsu…what’s that?” asked Ash “Well Ash as you know chakra is created by mix the spiritual and physical energies with in a person’s body. Senjutsu is created when a person mix’s their chakra with natural energy.” Rodney explained “Now what’s Natural Energy?” asked Brock “Natural Energy is energy created from the atmosphere and terrain of the earth. You see a person can learn to absorb natural energy and if they can learn to balance it out with their spiritual and physical energies they can become what is know as a Sage. Once a person has mastered this they can enter a form known as Sage Mode.” Jamie explained “So Timothy has entered this Sage Mode?” asked Misty “Yes.” nodded Jin “But what kind of Sage Mode is it…I’ve never seen it before?” said Rodney “During our training Timothy asked me something…he asked me if I knew how a star was born.” smiled Jin “What did you say?” asked Hinta “Well after I told him he said that while we trained he was going to reach for a star and grab It.” laughed Jin “What did he mean by that?’ asked Jamie “Well I first I didn’t know, but then he told me that even a fool can’t touch the star’s, but it doesn’t stop a wise man from trying. If was after that when I notice that he begin using his Sage Mode, but I couldn’t understand why since it wouldn’t help much in the fight. That was until he finally sat down and explained it to us.” explained Jin “Explained what?” asked Hinta “Timothy has become a Sage unlike any other and he has accomplished what he set out to do when we stared training. He has reached out to the heavens and grabbed a star and he has become the Sage of the Stars.” said Jin “Sage of the Stars…sounds cool.” noted Rodney “But answer this…I can feel the energy he’s giving off and as powerful as he may be in that form its nowhere near enough power to help him beat that Dorashin. How is this going to help him any?” demanded Randy “Hmm.” smiled Jin Randy stared at Jin as he looked back at and a smile came across his face. They all looked at Jin for a few minutes and then back at the battlefield. ……………………. Back in the sky over looked the battlefield Jaice looked at Timothy still trying to figure out what just happened. “Now this feels good…I can’t believe it actually worked.” smiled Timothy as he looked at his hands. “What did he just do…other than destroy his shirt and gain a star tattoo on his forehead he hasn’t changed at all.” said Jaice while looking at Timothy. Jaice continued to stare at Timothy when all of a sudden he was surprised when Timothy suddenly vanished. He looked around for Timothy, but couldn’t find a trace of him anywhere. “His speed has increased so much…where’d he go?” wondered Jaice All of a sudden Timothy reappeared in front of Jaice and hit him with a powerful punch which sent him flying backwards. As he flew Jaice tried to regain control of his body, but the force of the punch seemed to have paralyzed him as he was unable to move. He flew for what seemed like several miles before crashing into a large pillar of rock. He pulled himself off of the rock and noticed that his shirt had a burned in it were Timothy had hit him. Jaice looked up as Timothy suddenly appeared on a rock pillar not far from him staring down at him. Jaice slowly floated up while looking around at the terrain and saw that he had been knocked into a more rocky terrain. “His speed has increased as much as his power.” thought Jaice Just then Timothy dashed toward Jaice causing the pillar to crumble beneath him. Jaice punched at Timothy and his fist landed upside his forehead, but Jaice was surprised to see that it didn’t faze him. Timothy punched Jaice upside the head before delivering a powerful punch to gut and then he delivering a flurry of punches to him. Jaice’s body flailed about as Timothy continued to deliver attacks which caused Jaice’s body to suddenly burst into flames. He then hammered Jaice on top of the head with both his fist clenched together which sent him crashing to the ground after destroying a pillar of rock. Timothy looked down at the cloud of dust that was created when Jaice hit the ground and there was a sudden explosion. Jaice flew out of the dust cloud and landed on a rock pillar before looking up at Timothy. Timothy saw that his shirt was now gone and his body was now covered in burns and wounds from Timothy’s attack. “Man he’s durable.” thought Timothy “I don’t get it…how has he gained this much power.” thought Jaice Jaice continued to look at Timothy as the crimson energy flare around him like a fire. He then rocketed toward Timothy causing the pillar to explode behind him. When Jaice got close to Timothy he threw a punch, but moved sideways dodging the punch. Jaice’s punch hit the crimson energy that surrounded Timothy and his fist suddenly burst into flames causing Jaice to jump back. Jaice looked at his flaming fist for a few minutes before blowing out the flame and staring at Timothy. “Something is very odd here.” thought Jaice as he looked at Timothy floating in front of him. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content